kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Momoi
|kanji = 桃井 さつき |gender = Female |age = 16 |height = 161 cm (5' 3") |weight = Unknown |birthday = May 4th, Taurus. |bloodtype = A |team = Teikō (former) Tōō |job = Manager |talent = Analyst |first appearance manga = Chapter 33 |first appearance anime = Episode 13 |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Fumiko Orikasa }} Satsuki Momoi (桃井 さつき Momoi Satsuki) is the manager of Tōō Academy and previously the manager of the Generation of Miracles. She is in love with Tetsuya Kuroko and sees herself as his girlfriend. Appearance Momoi has long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink. She is very slim, slender and has large breasts (according to Riko's Scan, she has an F-cupKuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 2). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. She has also been seen mutiple times with a light green sweater, zipped open. Personality She generally has a very bubbly personality. She is out-going and sometimes acts flirty, especially with Kuroko. She has a romantic vision of love, falling in love with Kuroko when he gave her free ice cream.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 14 Midorima has also commented that Momoi is very passionate about basketball, perhaps even more than players themselves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 2 She becomes very serious and almost sly when analyzing the opponents, often saying that men are just too predictable. The only person who she cannot predict is Kuroko, but that only makes her like him more. She is normally very cheerful and bright, but when it comes to Aomine, Momoi can get easily agitated. She cares about him deeply, and because of that, she often acts like his mother and lectures him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 11 History Momoi Kuro.png|Momoi falls in love with Kuroko Momoi's instant love.png|Momoi's instant love Momoi and Aomine are childhood friends who used to play basketball together when they were young. She was the manager of the boys basketball team in Teikō Junior High School. When she saw some Teikō students eating ice cream, she thought by herself that she would like some too. Kuroko approached her and gave her his ice cream stick, with Momoi thinking that he just dumped his trash on her. Momoi turns the stick over and sees that it's actually worth one free ice cream. She instantly falls in love with Kuroko and approaches him later on, thinking of herself as his girlfriend. Later on, in the -Replace- novel, she falls even more in love with him after he rescues her from being harassed by high-schoolers. Eventually she decides to attend Tōō Academy in order to keep an eye on Aomine and make sure he doesn't get in to trouble. She was worried of what he might do without her nearby. Story Interhigh preliminaries Finals During the match between Seirin and Shūtoku, Momoi appears for the first time at the school gym of Tōō Academy. She is searching for Aomine and finds him laying on some kind of podium. She tells him that Kuroko and Midorima are fighting right now and says that she thinks Kuroko will win, because he is the one she loves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 33, page 26 Aomine says they are both strong. After Seirin's win, she calls Midorima on the phone. Very excited, she shouts at him and asks if he's won or not. Midorima hangs up immediatly and Aomine takes Momoi's phone to ring him again. Momoi was seen getting irritated by this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 35, page 16 Final league Approximately two weeks before the final league, Momoi goes to the Aida Sports Gym to check out Seirin's pool training and to talk to Kuroko. She appears before Hyūga wearing nothing but a zipped open sweater and a teal-colored bikini. The team is shocked to see her and Momoi introduces herself as Kuroko's girlfriend. But Kuroko indirectly denies this and reaffirms that she used to be the manager of Teikō Junior High. After Kuroko gets out of the water, Momoi rushes over to him and presses him to her chest, making the entire Seirin team jealous, though Kuroko stated he couldn't breathe. When asked why she likes Kuroko, she tells the story of how they first met and how Momoi fell in love with him. Momoi then reveals that she has intel on the team, ranging from the players' abilities to Riko's cup size.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 16 Kuroko and Momoi are seen talking on a nearby bench and Momoi congratulates him on entering the final league of the preliminaries. She then talks about Kagami, comparing him to Aomine. She recalls Aomine's playing style from the past and says that if only he would lose once, that he would return, but he simply doesn't lose. Kuroko speculates that he might win against Aomine and when Momoi takes her leave, he promises her that he'll win for Aomine's sake.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 39, page 18 She later encounters Aomine and scolds him for skipping practice. She was shocked to learn that he had met Kagami and that he thought that Kagami and Kuroko were a bad match. Return of Kiyoshi Summer Training Camp Interhigh Winter Cup preliminaries Final league Winter Training Camp Winter Cup Round 1 Quarter-finals Semi-finals Finals Skill Momoi_analyst_anime.png|Momoi as the analyst Momoi analyzes Hyuga.png|Momoi analyzes Hyūga Intel Momoi has been the manager of a basketball team since Junior High school, maybe even before that. Because of this, she has a lot of experience with basketball and loves the sport very much. As the manager, she scoutes other teams and reviews their playing patterns. She is able to analyze every ability of every player and can forsee their moves. As commented on by Riko, she is an expert in data-collection and resembles a spy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 9 She then delivers the information to her players and then they are able to read their opponents' moves. Relationships Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko and Momoi have been friends since Junior High School after having met each other as a part of the Teikō basketball team. At first, Momoi didn't think much of him, due to his size and lack of presence off the court. However, after seeing him practice and prove his worth on and off the court, her opinion changed and became amazed at his determination. She occasionally became surprised and even flustered everytime he surprised her with his presense, which made her wonder why she was so flustered around him and began to wonder if it was cause she developed feelings for him. However, once Kuroko gave Momoi free ice cream, she immediately fell in love with him and continues to attempt to cling to him. Her feelings later deepened further after Kuroko saved her from being harassed by high-schoolers. Since then she constantly flirted with Kuroko by asking to go home with him and giving him water specially during practices. She wanted to go to the same high school as Kuroko but she decided that it was more important to keep an eye on Aomine so to keep him out of trouble. So far it is unknown if Kuroko has returned her feelings (or is even truly aware of them), but he deeply cares for her, treats her very kindly and sees her as a close friend, even calling her to help Kagami get a new pair of basketball shoes. Even with her advances, he never fails to return them in kindness (though at times in rebuke) and typically denies her being his girlfriend, but is always polite to her and even stands up for her on her behalf. He even agreed to go out on a date with her (though he saw it as an outing between friends) and gave her a stuffed toy as a gift. He is also very good at calming her down, as demonstrated when she broke down crying over a fight with Aomine, to which she was grateful that he comforted her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 13 Daiki Aomine Momoi's childhood friend and constant playmate. The two were very close as children and often played basketball together. He called her "Satsuki" and she called him "Dai-chan". In Junior High school, much to Aomine's disgust, she switched to calling him "Aomine-kun" otherwise "people are gonna talk". When Aomine got bored of basketball and started to cause some trouble, she stuck close to him and watched over him to make sure he didn't go overboard. Despite Aomine's attitude change, the two remained fairly close throughout their Junior High and high school years. They always went home together and on spent their days off with each other. When they had an argument about Momoi telling their coach to pull him off the team for injuries, he lost it and said that he didn't want to see her "or her ugly face" anymore. Momoi burst in to tears, flung a clipboard at his face, and ran off, calling his face grotesque. Aomine's reaction implied that he hadn't meant to make her cry and regretted it. After Aomine lost to Kagami, he asks her to go shopping with him to buy training gear, making her smile and she then reverts back to calling him 'Dai-chan', but only in private. Since then, they've shown to have been hanging out again like they used to, proving they have become much closer. Ironically, Momoi is exactly Aomine's type; a girl with big boobs. However, he hasn't shown any interest so far (it was never mentioned). This was demonstrated when he accidentally saw up her skirt and merely commented, "Are those your battle panties? They're pretty bold." Generation of Miracles Though not overly shown in the manga or anime, their relationship was revealed in the -Replace- novels. Momoi and Akashi usually gathered data together for their team. She was very obedient towards him and feared him slightly like everyone else did. She and Kise got along well because of their similarly bubbly personalities (and Kise was the first one to notice that she had a crush on Kuroko). Midorima often asked to see her class notes, also asking on what materials she took them on or what pencil did she use (he was convinced that the quality of the materials had something to do with her good grades, and he wanted to improve his to beat Akashi). With Murasakibara, she argued that 'Momo-chin' was not a good nickname and he switched to calling her 'Sa-chin' instead. Seirin Team When they first saw Momoi, they are attracted to her, to say the least. They are often caught oozing on her, after which they are punished by Riko, who is irritated by Momoi's beauty and attitude. The difference between Momoi and Riko's cup size is more than often noted. When Momoi clings to Kuroko, her crush, the entire team is engulfed with jealousy. Though Momoi respects the team's strength, she was still convinced that Tōō Academy was too strong for them, as she was already sure of Tōō's victory when she met with Riko and let her know about their match in the first round in the Winter Cup. Riko replied with passion that she shouldn't look down on them and Momoi was eventually proven wrong when Seirin emerged victorious over Tōō in the WC. Regardless, she showed great sportsmanship and congratulated them nontheless and since then, continues to cheer for them in the Winter Cup and even assists in training them for their upcoming matches afterwards (which are also at times her attempts to get closer to Kuroko). Trivia * On the first character poll, Momoi ranked 16th, with 345 votes. She rose to 13th in the second poll, with 362 votes. *The kanji 桃 (Momo) in Momoi means peach or peachy-pink, which hints to her hair color. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Her favorite food is cherries. **Her hobby is collecting bath powders. **Her specialty is tying a cherry stalk with tongue. This is also seen in one of the Extras. *Momoi gives nicknames to people she's close to. (Kuroko is "Tetsu-kun", Kise is "Ki-chan", Midorima is "Midorin", Kagami is "Kagamin", Akashi is "Akashi-kun" Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 14 and Murasakibara is "Muk-kun"). She used to call Aomine "Dai-chan" when they were children, but she started to call him "Aomine-kun" in high school otherwise "people are gonna talk." After Aomine's defeat by Kagami, she reverts back to calling him "Dai-chan", at least in private. *Just like Riko, Momoi is also a horrible cook. She served uncut lemons to her team as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 5 *As seen in the Extras, though her love for Kuroko is one-sided, they have gone out on a date before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 23 *Momoi hates frogs because Aomine put one on her head once, making her cry. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 *Her motto is: "Woman's intuition." *She is an only child. *In Q&A section, she dislikes kimchi, because it tastes spicy. References Navigation pl:Satsuki Momoi Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Tōō Academy